The Interview Show: Metropolis
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: P'g's original character gets to sit down with some characters of the Metropolis movie. Other shows make an appearance too.


P'g: HOLA MINNA! Gosh...I must've written this about 4 years ago. I have a long series (on my computer) called The Interview Show and I decided I'd post it up to see what you all thought. This is the first one I ever did! There will be a lot more in the future such as Spiral, Beyblade, Digimon, Saiyuki, Gundam Wing,and Shaman king...and probably more.

* * *

**The Interview!**

**With your host Prodigious Girl's very own original character, Holly!**

Holly: (walks on stage waving) Hello everyone. And welcome to my uh, well, thing. My first guest is the ever so mean, I'm gunna shoot you if you even look at me...Rock!

Rock: (comes on stage clutching his gun closely in his hands, ready to attack if necessary) Why the heck am I here?

Holly: Rock dear, you don't need a gun on this show.

Rock: first of all, yes, yes I do. Second of all, if you call me "dear" again, I'll shoot your head off.

Holly: riiiiiiiiight.

(the crowed starts booing Rock and his mean remark)

Rock: Oh go boo yourself in a fire!

Holly: Anyway Rock, I hear you're doing good in life, like the fact that you've killed Tima, then moved away and recently opened your own shop called GUNS-R-US. Am I correct?

Rock: Yes, you are. And for that, I'm going to have to kill you. As well as I'll advertise the fact that we also sell sunglasses, just plane big black sunglasses...for the sun season, wet season, snowy season, and even fall. And now I am going to kill you.

Holly: (trying to buy some time) Wait! Your (says under breathe so-called than continues out loud) father is here.

Rock: Father?

Holly: Yes, and he's here to tell you something important.

(Duke Red comes on the stage)

Rock: Father, what is it you want to tell me?

Duke Red: Rock I just wanted to tell you, or should I say ask you ... HOW COULD YOU OPEN A SHOP AND NOT TELL ME! Now remember "son" you owe me rent.

Rock: ...

Holly: (sweatdrop) Right, isn't that cute, a father and son bonding time. Anyway Rock, we have some other guests that maybe you'd like to see again, such as the random guy that shot you in the end of the movie.

Rock: Why would I want to see him?

Holly: Because, you just do.

(Random guy who shot Rock in the end of the movie for trying to attack Tima comes on stage, but due to the fact that I don't want to keep typing 'Random guy who shot Rock at the end of the movie for trying to attack Tima, or should I said shooting Tima, I've decided to give him a name. So his name is now: Bob.)

Bob: Who are you again?

Rock: Uh, Rock.

Duke Red: Remember Bock, don't shoot anyone.

Rock:...? ...Bock?

((Author's note: The whole "Bock" thing is a joke between my friend "Tiko" and I...(sweatdrop). At one point in the movie she thought Duke Red called Rock, "Bock"...))

Holly: Right... we have ANOTHER guest for you. Tima, would you come out now.

(Tima some how manages to find her way to the stage after asking people in the audience where it is. Then she stumbles on stage not even knowing she's there, and oh yea, she fell a few times.)

Rock: I thought I killed you.

Tima: (looking at Rock) Kenichi?

Rock: What?

Tima: (attempts to give Rock a hug, but is scared off by the gun in his hand, then runs off stage to the nearby camera that is filming the show) Kenichi? (Tima starts hugging and kissing the camera, she's done it so much that not only have the guards had to pry her away from the camera lense, but she's scared the camera crew into the background. Tima then returns to the stage once again attempting to give Rock a hug, Rock of course just points the gun at her in fear of a hug.)

Holly: Well Tima, how are YOU doing?

Tima: (looking at Holly) Kenichi?

Holly:(sweatdrop) No, I'm the host. Now we have yet another random guest, and his name is, uh, 803-DRB something, something, something, but due to the fact that his name is long and boring we're just going to call the stupid robot Perial.

(the audience starts booing at the name)

Holly: Fine, we'll just call him George.

(the audience starts cheering again, and George comes out)

George: Hello everyone, I have police clearance to be here today.

Holly: Now...again... we have another guest. It's the Random main character from speed racers, the character Joshua Seth plays...

Random Character from Speed Racer: Why am I here?

Holly: I dunno, and due to the fact that I don't know what your personality is like, cause we supposedly don't have the movie in our area, therefore I could not rent the movie, and swoon over your voice... (thinksing: ..._TAI!my little Taichi-chan, oh Taichi-sama! Hehehe...and I can't forget Carl, hehehe, and that weird random guy from season 3 that warned Yumaki about the building blowing up.)_

RCFSR random character, blah, blah, blah, this is just easier.: Can I leave now?

Holly: No, you must at least say something about Rock.

RCFSE: Nice Sunglasses? Hey! What did you change my name to?

Holly: Nothing...

RCFSE: (annoyed)

Holly: Fine, "Random Character from Speed Eraser".

RCFSE: (even more pissed off)!

Holly: Sorry, I'll change it back.

RCFSR: Thank you.

Holly: No problem. And when you see Tai, give him a hug for me.

RCFSR: Does that mean I can leave? (sees Holly shaking her head 'yes') Ok, and I'll, uh, shake Tai's hand for you.

Holly: Uh, no, I said hug him for me.

RCFSR: No, I'll...

Holly: Rock, give me the gun.

Rock: No!

Holly: Rock, give ME THE GUM!

Rock: Gum?

Holly: I mean GUN!

Rock: NO!

Holly: GIVE ME THE DAMN GUN!

Rock: ...(cowering in fear)... Fine. (gives her the gun.)

Holly: Ok, RCFSR, if you DON'T hug Tai, than you can hug the clouds instead! Quipish! (Author's Note: I'm not Italian...leave my spelling alone...)

RCFSR: Uh, ok...(quickly leaves before Holly just randomly wants to shoot him anyway.)

Tai: (randomly walks up) Did someone say Sora?

Holly: That's it! I've had it with this Sora affair! (shoots Tai.) NO! I'm sorry Tai.

Tai: (randomly sits up) Did you just say Sora?

Holly: Grrrrrr... (shoots Tai again) Can't you appreciate me!...Oh no, I think I've killed him. Tai? Tai can you hear me?

Tai: (somehowis stillalive) Of course I love you. ...wait. Are you Sora?

Holly: Forget it! It's impossible, you're going to live alone and die alone!

Tai: wha-what do you mean?

Holly: face it Tai, Sora loves Matt, Matt loves Sora! They are getting married whether you like it or not!

Tai: I know...is about to cry

Holly: Don't worry, I still love you.

Tai: But Kari told me you were going out with Izzy, and that you didn't want to see me anymore.

Audience: OOOOOOOOWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH!

Holly: Lies, it's all lies, Tai! Izzy is my cousin, we both just must...not...use...word...RANDOMLY... found out last week. Not to mention that you, me, Davis, Kaymari, and Izzy all have supper powers.

((Author's Notes: (sweatdrop) That's a whole different story...))

Tai: Supper powers? So we can, like, eat fast or something, or is it to be able to digest anything?

Holly: I meant to say SUPER powers, not SUPPER powers.

Tai: Oh. Well, I'll go and (winks as well as does that gun pointing action) catch you later.

(Author's Note: (sweatdrop) Sorry for the Digimon fetish. If you're still reading I salute you...it will get better. Anyway, please keep in mind that this story was intended for me and my friends only(not to mention it was written about 4 years ago).)

Holly: (blushing) See you then. Of course now I must cannnnnnnot sayyyyyyyy r-r-r-r-and-o-o-omly finish my interview.

Rock: It's about time, and can I RANDOMLY have my gun back.

Holly: Stop it! Stop teasing me with that cursed word! And no, you have a shop full of guns.

Mojojojo: Did someone say (gets shot in the head does that dying groan that makes it sound like he's going to cry in pain) curses?

((Author's Notes: (sweatdrop) Gomen again...Mojojojo is from PowerPuff Girls...I used to watch it.))

Kenichi: (in the background, in the audience) Can we ask people questions now?

Holly: Sure!

Kenichi: Ok, I have a question for Tima.

Tima: Kenichi?

Kenichi: Yeah, I'm Kenichi and I have a question for you. Why did you leave me for the camera?

Audience: OOOOOOWWWWWWWHHHHHHH

Tima: Kenichi, is that you? I lurvvvvv... (Tima's hard-drive-heart has totally turned off, so Tima is well, like, kinda dead at the moment).

Holly: I'm sorry, due to the fact...I love that saying..., that Tima is um, unable to answer your question, why? Because she is dead. You'll have to ask another person.

Kenichi: Ask another person another question?

Holly: No, you just ask the same question to another person...

Kenichi: ...Uh...

Holly: (rolls eyes) Fine, ask another person another question!

Kenichi: Ok, Rock, why were you trying to kill me, if all you wanted was Tima?

Rock: Good question. I just don't like you.

Kenichi: That's it?

Rock: Yes.

Kenichi: Oh...

Detective Shinbaku Barns: (stands up, with an angry face on him and starts pointing at Rock) Shut up Rock, I know you better than this!

Rock: (stands up and shoots DSB (this is easier) and is smiling the whole time) Old fool.

Holly: that's all the time we have folks, after all, I'm only allowed 5 pages for this.

((Author's Note: Yes, Yes...here I come again reminding you that I was writing this on Microsoft word for mine and my friend's eyes only...))

Duke Red: Seriously? You can't just smuggle one in? Not even for Tai?

Holly: Nope. Than again, this is my first interview, and if the people like it, than I'll be allowed 7 pages. YEY!

Dr. Lotten: (somehow is alive again, and comes on stage starts laughing like a mad man) No way I'm giving you to anyone...nya, we'll escape together and leave this television station far behind!

Rock: Aren't you dead? Didn't I shoot you?

Duke Red: So it was YOU who caused the problems (walks up to Rock and again pulls the Malduk sign off of his left arm, than says pointing to the door) Get out of here, I never want to see you again!

Holly: Oh no! I'm over the page!

((Author's Note: ...do I really have to remind you...?))

George: I'll have to find a police to arrest you for that. (stands up and asks people in the crowd if they're a police man/women or not.)

Rock: (looking at his "father") Uh, Father, this is my show... WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE!

Duke Red: (gasp!)

(audience cheers Rock on!)

Rock: I'm tired of you pushing me around, and saying I'm an idiot! You're the idiot! After all you're the one who took me in, and if you didn't like me than why did you! HUH! Answer that!

Duke Red: (starts crying) I know, I'm sorry... it's all my fault! I got mad, because I thought you'd make me forget about Tima, I'm sorry, I tried to make you like her, but it went horribly wrong! (run of stage crying historically)

Rock: (starts crying too) I'm sorry too father! (runs off stage to where his "father" is, and they hug)

(audience: Awwwwwwwwwww)

Holly: I'm sorry, but I've went over my page limit so I have to sign off saying... communicate with your loved one, before it's too late, don't make John Edward do it for you...Goodnight.

((Author's Notes: John Edward had one of those... "Otherside connection" shows...you know...where you can see how your dead relatives are doing through a human channel?))

(everyone that was a contestent waves good-bye to the camera, including DSB and Kenichi, as well as Tai, RCFSR and Kai (even though he wasn't in the episode, as the credits role by))

* * *

Sorry for all those other show references...I'm sure you know why they all showed up, as I've left a lot of Author's Notes in there. R&R Please! 


End file.
